The Lost Love?
by Alcoto Yamanaka
Summary: Yaoi..After the death of his boyfriend Jacob. Dakota Jones goes into a deep depression and is sent to live with his crazy aunt in Forks Washington.There he meets the Cullens and Steve James. Depressed and mixed in a vampire world he fights to stay sane.
1. Chapter 1: The First Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

**All the other characters in this story are mine.**

**Warning, This story contains yaoi (malexmale) don't like it don't read. To all others I hope you enjoy and please review.**

_Chapter 1: The First Day_

_A new School....great just what I need at the worst time of my life_. I sigh and hop out of my dodge pick up truck. It's cold. S_tupid Washington why in hell did I have to move here? _I grab my backpack and look up to see people staring at me._ How will I ever survive this? _I suck it up and walk across that parking lot to the front of the huge brick school building. I walk up to the front desk a young women who looks about in her 20s looks up at me then back at the papers on her desk.

"You must be Dakota" she says in a sweet voice.

I look at the floor annoyed I don't want to be at this stupid school in this stupid little town.

" I...am" I say quietly.

She ignores my tone and gathers up some papers and passes them to me.

"Your first class is science with Mr. Wright, walk down the hall, his classroom is the 12th on the left."

She goes back to work I shrug and continue on my way. _Science...Hell I failed that at my other school. _I slow up a little, with my head hung low not wanting to have to face a new teacher and new peers.

I open the door slowly, walk in and set my bag down next to one of the desks at the front of the room. Mr. Wright smiles at me and pulls me to the front of the class.

" Class this is Dakota Jones, I expect you to welcome him and treat him with respect."

He takes his hand off my shoulder, I walk over to my desk hearing a few negative complements from my classmates as I sit down.

" Okay class open to page 230 in your chemistry books."

I grab my backpack off the floor and look through it trying to find the right book. I pull out the book a pencil and a notebook and get to work. I get into the lesson trying to ignore the chatter about me.

Finally the bell rings, I slowly get up and gather my stuff, the class rushing to leave shoves me down. I sit there and wait for them to leave then stand back up. _Life seems to just keep getting worse. _I hold my bleeding left hand against my sweat shirt and try to leave the room, but am stopped by Mr. Wright.

"Dakota are you alright you took quite the fall?" he asks concerned.

I look back at him and put on a fake smile

"Yeah fine thanks"

I say then rush out of the room. I easily find my locker and put my bag in it, then look back at my hand. I take a spare t-shirt out of my bag and rip a piece off turning it into a bandage, not caring that I'll be late for my next class.

The First half of the day goes by quickly yet painfully, as I get weaker both physically and emotionally. I knew coming to school would be a bad idea yet my aunt made me come anyway. I get my lunch and sit at a table alone the way things have been going I don't think I'll have any friends. I eat my pizza in silence until, 2 boys and a girl come over and sit near me. The girl smiles at me.

" Hi, Dakota right?" She asks.

I nod not looking up at any of them.

" I'm Alice Cullen, and this is Jasper and Steve."

They wave at me to try to get my attention but I still ignore them. Alice punches me bruising my arm, I look at her, she is a nice looking girl, pale skinned, short brown hair, and bright amber eyes

"Dakota what happened to you hand?"

She picks up my hand and looks at my hand made bandage.

" It's nothing" I say not wanting to open up to anyone quite yet.

" Hey, I know it's NOT nothing, you should see the nurse. That bandage won't hold you for the rest of the day, that cut's bleeding badly."

She looks as if she really cares about me her eyes now black. I look away from her not thinking much of it and mumble. Y_ou should see the nurse it'll help you.. yeah right.. She doesn't even know me._

_ "_Dakota... Dakota..You alright?" I snap out of my train of thought.

" Um yeah Fine".

_How about they just go away. _I look up and meet Steve's eyes my heart instantly starts to hurt, he looks so much like Jake, it brings all the pain back I can't stand it anymore and look away.

" Dakota I can tell something is wrong with you. You can tell us anything we won't tell anyone." Steve sets his hand on top of my good hand, I sigh unable to ignore him.

"Steve if it was to get loose...this thing thats bothering me…could kill me."

Tears come to my eyes I can't believe I am going to talk about his death in front of people I don't even know.

" Well, I can't tell you all of it but i'll tell you some... My parents don't understand me they sent me here to live with my aunt because they couldn't handle me... Some one I was really close to was killed in front of me... and I could have stopped it...if I had just gone home" I brake into tears.

" Dakota don't beat your self up over this. Just because you were close with this person doesn't mean you have to hate the world, we promise you are safe with us."

Steve smiles, Jasper and Alice nod in agreement. I get up, empty my tray then run into the bathroom and curl up under the sinks to cry alone.


	2. Chapter 2: Jake

This is my first yaoi so it's kinda sloppy and poorly written, also I know I switch between past and present tense please ignore it. This chapter contains yaoi if you don't like it don't read it. To all others please enjoy and review, Thanks

~ Alcoto Yamanaka

Chapter 2: Jake

My memory of that horrible night returns, I was at Jake's house like usual talking and having a good time. We both couldn't forget the night before, and before we knew it we were repeating it. We were both naked, and horny as ever. He started stroking my erection, and I began to moan. He pushed down face first still stroking me, I grabbed the sheets of his bed as I started to climax, he noticed and stopped. I sighed sadly I wanted him to grab me again. Next thing I knew his finger was inside me, he adds another and my eyes close from the added pain. I hear him chuckle and know he must have been smirking. He takes out his fingers, then thrusts his erection into me, I moan in pain and pleasure.

"Dakota it feels so good...your so tight" Jake half moans. He pulls out and thrusts in harder hitting my prostate I moan loudly, back arching and start to climax.

" Faster Jake!...Screw me faster!" I yell, he listens and fucks me faster, my back arching farther with each of his trusts.

"Jake...I...have..to...cum." I moan.

"Dakota ..wait we'll..cum together." He picks up speed, my body shivers uncontrollably, he bites my ear, then both of our backs arch as we cum. We stayed where we were for a few seconds relaxing, then he pulls out and flips me over so he is looking down at me and smiles.

"Dakota, your the best boyfriend I have ever had." He pulls me into a hug, I sigh happy to be in his arms.

" I love you too Jake." He meets my eyes, then our lips lock, into the most passionate kiss we ever had. _If I only knew what was going to happen, I would have never let go of him, my one true lover and friend._ We let go of each other and get dressed then lay on his bed. Everything seemed perfect and how it should. His arm wrapped around me, my head resting on his shoulder, everything was peaceful.

Later that night his parents returned home to find us sleeping together. If I had known they were coming I would have never stayed in that house and Jake would still be alive. His parents were worse then mine, they couldn't think of gay as okay even their own son. I am awoke by Jake's pain filled scream. I look over to see his father holding a knife through his heart. Jake's eyes move toward me, one of his hands brushes the side of my face.

"I love you Dakota, if I die promise me one thing... promise me...You won't kill youself...Find another lover if it's what it takes, please remember me, but also keep in mind that I want you happy." His father moves the blade he gasps from the pain tears stream down his face. His father glares at me in his eyes pure hatred, he rips the blade out of Jake's chest and lunges at me, I move quickly to try and doge the blade. Jake takes the hit for me through the neck fracturing his spine. His father comes at me again this time I am not backing down I grab the blade of the knife with my bare hand braking my bones. I rip the knife out of his hand and stab him in the gut. He doubles over in pain rips the knife out of himself, he comes at me again hitting me so hand my shoulder rips out of socket I scream from the pain. Then rip the blade out of my shoulder and stab him once more this time he runs out of the room. I turn back to Jake. He is gasping for breath, his eyes barely open. I know what's going to happen tears fill my eyes. He pulls me into a hug. My arms naturally wrap around him, the sadness makes the pain in my shoulder and hand vanish. I lower my mouth to his ear and respond as clear as I can through my broken heart and tears.

" Jake..I Promise" I say softly

"Thank you Dakota....I couldn't ever have...a better boyfriend then you.... Never forget I Love You." The pain in his voice hurts me worse.

"I'll never forget you Jake, I love you too more then I could ever say" I lift my head up to look into his gold eyes for the last time, he pulls my head down and kisses me the best he can. My heart rate triples I realize it's the last one I'll ever get from him and kiss him back the best I can without moving his neck. The kiss brakes and his body becomes lifeless in my arms. My crying picks up more, I hold his dead body to my hurting chest wishing there was someway to bring him back. A police man comes into the room and pulls me away from Jake I fight him I want to stay. I am put into an ambulance, and taken away to the hospital sad and confused. They decide to operate on my hand and shoulder. Next thing I know I am lying in a white room alone, my chest still hurts it's as if half of me was taken with Jake.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Love?

**I finally got around to updating I know it's short but still enjoy. As I have said in pervious chapters this is a yaoi, slash, (guyxguy) whatever you want to call it. Alice and Jasper belong to Stephany Meyer. All other characters are mine.**

* * *

I hear the door open snapping me out of my flashback.

" Dakota, I know it's a touchy subject I'm sorry I shouldn't have made you talk about it. Come on you have been in here for hours the teachers are looking for you." Steve looks at me, I meet his eyes again then curl back up.

"Let them look for me I'm not leaving" I don't look up at him, but hear him come closer.

"Come on Dakota, you can't stay under here, the teachers will call your aunt." I look up and meet his concerned eyes once more.

"Why do things have to keep getting worse? . . My aunt doesn't understand me . . .She'll kill me for acting like this!" Tears stream down my cheeks. _I must look horrible._ He sits down next to me, and seems to understand I'm not going to move.

"umm . . . Can you tell me who this person close to you was?" He is looking at the ground like he knows it's a bad thing to ask me. As I did earlier I sigh giving in. I just can't lie to those eyes _Jake's eyes._

" His name was Jake. . . He was the only person who understood me and accepted me for who I am. After his death my grades fell and my parents would yell at me to try harder they just made it worse. . They couldn't handle my depression so they sent me here. My aunt isn't half as bad as my parents but she still hates me." I curl up into a tighter ball guilt pulsing through my vanes and hide my injured hand. He puts an arm around my shoulders causing my heart to skip a beat.

" I am sorry about Jake he must have really meant a lot to you. I know we could probably never takes his place in your heart but Alice, Jasper, and I won't abandon you. We made you a promise and we never break a promise. Please try to compose yourself and come out of here." He smiles at me and walks out of the room.

I uncurl and try to relax but my mind refuses to shut off. _Oh come on tell him how you feel, you promised Jake you would to whatever it takes to be happy again. . . Steve is beautiful but dam, I can't tell him that I'll lose him for sure. . . BUT HE'S SO FUCKIN' HOT! _My cheeks begin to burn and thank god he is not in the room to see it.

The pain of my injured hand comes back in my mind I look down and realize it is just as bad as it was That night. _I can't tell anyone. . . There is no way in hell I am going to a hospital. Not after what happened with Jake. _I put my hand in my sweat shirt pocket and walk out of the bathroom. I find my new friends sitting by the door waiting for me. Alice jumps up and hugs me.

"Dakota you had us worried, are you okay?" She asks me holding me the tightest I have ever been held by a girl.

"I don't think I'll ever be okay but I'm better." I hug her back.

Jasper looks up at me and our eyes lock, I am suddenly relaxed. I feel how I used to when I was with Jake I smile my first real smile since his death. Alice lets go of me and grins at Jasper sitting beside him again. Jasper looks away and the feeling vanishes.

"Jasper how did you do that?" I look at him wide eyed not understanding how this quiet young man made me feel this way by just looking at me.

"I can't answer that, it's a family secret, please don't mention it to anyone." His voice is nice and quiet as usual.

"Alice why do you care about me? You don't know me at all." I ask her. She looks up at me.

"I can't stand seeing people hurt Dakota, I am a caring person. I hope I'm not getting on your nerves but I can't help but worry." She smiles. I look at how close together the three of them are sitting.

"You guys. Why do you hang out together?" I ask them.

"Alice and I are siblings and Steve has been our friend since grade school." Jasper says as he cuddles closer to Alice.

"Dakota, school is almost out lets find the teachers and tell them your . . Okay." Steve says as he stands up.

"Okay lets go." I respond annoyed. They lead me to a small run down classroom. And walk up to the teacher's desk. Steve smiles at the teacher and moves so she can see me.

"We found him Mrs. Kat" Steve says calmly.

"That's good well school is out in a few minutes so how about you guys go home I'll give you passes to get out of school." She smiles at me, she seems to know I have had a hard day. We get our sips and walk out of the brick school.

* * *

Thank you for reding it and please review. :)


End file.
